


Opposing Sides/Same Sides

by LostImmortality



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Guns, a whole lot of AU’s, everyone’s in a mafia, it’s very self-indulgent, i’m sorry if this makes no sense, mafiatale, there are most certainly guns, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostImmortality/pseuds/LostImmortality
Summary: Stories from a mafia or two.These are going to be very confusing for a whole lot of you... so, uh. Sorry about that. It’s just a collection of oneshots for Malencha's Mafiatale RP centered around my character.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales From a Certain Mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318340) by [StripesnBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks). 



Li impatiently fiddled with the corners of a check as she waited in line. She had always disliked the bank. It was hard for her to pinpoint exactly what it was about banks that rubbed her the wrong way, but times like this were ones that made her dislike grow even more.

  
She found herself scowling as the tall skeleton monster in front of her continued shouting to the teller. She could gleam that it was something about his brother’s sock collection. He had been doing so for a solid ten minutes at that point, as if he didn’t have anything better to do than bother the poor employees.

  
For a brief moment, she wondered if the he was one of the ones all of her friends had been talking about recently. Everyone had been in some kind of an uproar about them, but she hadn’t really payed it too much mind. Now, though, she wished she had been a bit more keen on sticking her nose in other people’s business. At least then, she’d know what was going on.

  
If he was one of them, she could say that she somewhat understood what all of the talk was about. He seemed like a complete dork.

  
The only thing keeping her relatively sane was the cheesy tune playing softly from an old radio behind the tellers desk. She was softly humming along to the words as she rolled on her feet and let her attention wander around the bank.

  
It wasn’t very often she found herself here. In fact, the only reason she was in the bank today was because someone had given her a check for quite the hefty amount. Usually, she wouldn’t have accepted it, but the old lady she had sold the animal to seemed nice enough, and it was not her first payment. Besides, if it didn’t go through, she had ways of getting other means of payments.

  
Those were the perks of working in the line of business that she found herself in, she supposed. At this point, though, she couldn’t say that she was entirely sure which business could be considered the ‘side business’. It didn’t matter either way. The funds she got from both were transferred between the two, anyways.

  
And she certainly had no lack of funds from either business. It was silly, the amount people were willing to pay for some fancy exotic animal. She was always willing to provide such a thing.

  
Li’s attention was pulled over to the door as it swung open. The man who wandered into the bank immediately set off warning bells in her head. He looked beyond sketchy to her. When the man stood in line behind her, she hesitantly moved her attention away from him. Shady or not, it was possible that the man was just there to use the bank.

  
This, as it turns out, had been the wrong assumption.

  
Of course, it was just her luck when she heard the tell-tale click of the safety being switched off. She quickly spun around at the noise, and wasn’t surprised when her eyes met the barrel of a gun. There was a gasp from behind her, most likely from the teller.

  
She took a few seconds to asses the situation. Sure, there was a gun at her head, but the man obviously had no idea what he was doing, if the fact he was only holding it with one hand was anything to go by. There was a slight tremor in his hand that caused it to shake.

  
“Put your hands up, and don’t do anything stupid!” He demanded.

  
You had been around monsters enough to know the feeling of magic when it happened, and the prickling of energy from behind you told you that the skeleton monster was also very much aware of the bank robber.

  
“Okay, there’s no need to be hasty, sir,” you began to slowly raise your hands up,

“You don’t want to do something you’ll regret.”

  
He shook his head, “Shut up!” Well, that was rude.

  
Li narrowed her eyes at the man. He had the gall to hold a gun to her and tell her to shut up?! Oh, that most certainly would not fly.

  
In a split decision, she made use of the fact that he was only holding the gun in one hand by grabbing his outstretched arm and pushing it away so that it wasn’t pointing at anybody. Before he could react, she pulled her free hand back and proceeded to bring it directly into his face. There was a satisfying crack as the sudden impact sent him to the floor.

  
Blood seeped from his nose as he looked up at her in surprise. She wasn’t done yet.  
She brought down her heel on the man’s hand, successfully getting him to let go of the gun. She scooped the offending and slightly bloody item off of the floor before training it back on the man.

  
“I suggest you get out,” it wasn’t a suggestion. He seemed to catch on to that fact as he glanced around in a blind panic, cradling his hand to his chest. When she flicked her head towards the door, the man wasted no time in scampering off. Li let him go, though her eyes remained trained on him until he disappeared from her view.

  
She dropped the gun to your side and let out a small breath. That was when it hit her just how silent the room was apart from the cheesy music that was still coming out of the radio. She tensed up once more and turned around to see that all eyes were on her.

  
With an awkward chuckle, she held the gun out at an arm’s length, holding it uncomfortably between her thumb and index finger. She scooted past the skeleton monster, who continued to stare at her, and dropped the weapon on the teller’s desk.

  
“I’m sorry about that. I’ll just, well, uh,” She gave the weapon a few pats, “I’ll just leave this here for ya.” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder, “I’m gonna. Yeah. Neat. Have a nice day.”

  
She spun around and mumbled a small apology to the skeleton monster as she brushed past him once more. She took a total of about five steps towards the door before freezing in her tracks. Mentally, she let out a string of curses as she slowly turned back around.

  
Seeing that everyone’s attention was still on her, she blushed and snuck further into her coat, “I actually still need to be here, so-“ she cleared her throat and trailed off.  
She briefly made eye contact with the tall skeleton monster. He stared her down for a few seconds before smirking at her through an admittedly impressive pair of fangs. Her face got warmer as she looked away.

  
“THAT WAS VERY BRAVE OF YOU, MISS!” She jumped when the loud voice was directed at her. Cool. He was talking to her after that train wreck of a fumble she had just gone through.

  
“Oh. Er. Thanks,” Li emerged from her jacket for just long enough to give him a small nod.

  
“BUT OF COURSE! YOU HANDLED IT VERY WELL, EVEN THOUGH I WOULD HAVE HAD IT HANDLED EITHER WAY!” He rested a hand on his chest and straightened his already rigid posture.

  
She couldn’t help but smirk back at him, “Yeah, I’m sure you would have. Either way, I guess it was taken care of.” She gave him a small nod, “I know you were about ready to jump in, anyways.”

  
The skeleton nodded before a look of realization flashed acrossed his face, “WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?!” He reached out a hand, “MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, BUT MOST PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN TO CALLING ME CAPTAIN IN ORDER TO AVOID CONFUSION!”

  
Li blinked up at him a few times. Admittedly, she wasn’t sure if she was impressed or concerned with amount of energy and enthusiasm that was practically radiating off of him.

  
“Nice to meet you, then.” She took his hand before quickly dropping it and hiding back in her coat. She had enough of embarrassing interactions today, and just wanted to cash the check and leave. She looked away again.

  
She caught the monster turning back to the teller out of the corner of her eye. She shoved her hands in her pockets and let out a small sigh.

  
Maybe she’d stop by the bar on her way back to the menagerie. She did have quite the story to tell, after all.


	2. Second meetings and whatnot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?? No, he’s not following her or anything! That would be crazy and completely wrong!

Li leaned back in her chair, distractedly thumbing through the pages of a book she had already read before. Saying it was a slow day at the shop would be an understatement. She had even sent Ender home an hour earlier. There was no need to keep her employee there with nothing for her to do, after all.

After reading the same paragraph for the third time, she sighed and dropped the book on the counter. She was going to go crazy if she didn’t give herself something to do. She could only sweep the floors so many times in one hour, but it looked like she was bound to do it just one more time.

She stood up and wandered over to the broom she had leaned against the wall. The front room undoubtedly got the most foot traffic on any other day, so Li began to sweep around the displays and animals she had set up. 

She used her foot to gently push a cat out of her way. When it meowed up at her, she chuckled and swept around it. It turned its nose up at the broom before hopping up onto the front windowsill. Li gave it a grin before the grin before the grin twitched downwards. How long had he been staring at your shop?

The skeleton seemed to notice that she saw him almost immediately. He tensed up as the two of them stared at each other through the window. After a few moments, he gave her an unsure wave. She blinked a few times in confusion before returning it.

Li recognized this skeleton. If she wasn’t mistaken, she had run into him just the other day. It was an event that she hadn’t really wanted to remember. Not because of the holdup business, but because of the horrible fumble of an interaction she had with everyone in the building afterwards.

The skeleton monster, Captain, if she recalled correctly, seemed to weigh his options about being spotted before wandering into her shop. Li glanced up at the bell above the door as he swung it open. 

“Hello there,” She began, putting on her best customer service voice, “How can I help you?”

His gaze quickly shifted around the shop, “HELLO, MISS!” 

Li returned to her spot behind the front desk as she waited for him to continue. He didn’t. 

She raised a brow at him. “Right, well, I would appreciate it if you didn’t loiter outside my windows if you don’t have any business with me.” 

He blinked at her a few times, “WELL, I-“ he cut himself off with a thoughtful look before his expression lit up, “I DO HAVE BUSINESS HERE!”

“Oh?” She enquired as she leaned onto the counter. 

He nodded, “FOR YOU SEE, I AM HERE TO VOLUNTEER MY TIME AND SKILLS, OF WHICH I HAVE MANY!”

Li was momentarily taken aback by the claim. Her eyes quickly flickered over his pristinely kept suit. That… had very obviously been a lie, and they both knew it. She would have to be either blind or stupid to miss the fact that he had been there for another reason entirely. She may not have been sure as to what the reason was but if she had any say in it, she would find out. 

A small smirk found its way onto her face, “Alright then. If you’re sure about that, I just have some paperwork that you need to fill out for me.” Li was already spinning around to open the filing cabinet behind her so that she could pull out a packet of papers. “It’s just basic information and liability stuff, y’know?”

He quickly glanced between Li and the papers that she slid across the counter. She clicked a pen and held it out to him expectantly.

“RIGHT! PAPERWORK! WITH PERSONAL INFORMATION! OF COURSE!” He took the pen from her and began reading over the paperwork. The poor sap had no idea what he was walking into. As he began writing things down, Li began explaining the volunteer position to him. 

“Alright, so, as a volunteer, you’ll be working directly with the animals a lot. Because it isn’t a paid position, I can’t really have you working on the register or anything like that.” She snickered and glanced over at the broom, “I’m not going to lie, it’ll be a lot of cleaning.”

“THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM MISS BANK LADY! I AM QUITE ADEPT AT THAT!” He claimed, only bothering to tear his attention away from the papers long enough to give her a smile before looking back down at it.

Her face scrunched up, “Did you just call me ‘miss bank lady’?” She shook her head, “Why?”

“I DO NOT KNOW YOUR NAME, AND I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT ADDRESSING EVERY HUMAN AS ‘HUMAN’ GETS VERY CONFUSING FOR SOME PEOPLE.”

Li tilted her head at him. What an odd monster. “Right. That makes sense, then.” After a second of contemplation, she decided that he seemed harmless enough, “You can call me Li.”

He nodded in approval before sliding the papers back to her along with the pen, “ALRIGHT, MISS LI! IT’S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU AGAIN!”

She scanned over the paper, examining the impressively neat handwriting. She glanced up at him to see him grinning down at her. There was a good chance that she was going to regret this. 

After a second, she sighed. “Alright, look. I’m not going to make you put anything on this piece of paper. You haven’t given me any reason not to trust you this far, so I’m going to overlook the fact that you neglected to give me a last name or  _ any  _ emergency contacts.” She gave him a pointed look. 

“IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY, I HAVE ALL OF THE CONTACTS THAT I NEED!” He proclaimed with a resolute nod. “IN FACT, IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY, I AM THE BEST SOLUTION, AND AM APTY PREPARED FOR ANY AND ALL PROBLEMS THAT COULD ARISE!”

Li stared at him for a second before looking back down at the paper, “Whatever you say, hot shot.” She signed the bottom of the last page before pushing the packet off to the side to be filed away later. “Welcome to the team, then.”

He seemed a bit taken aback from that comment. “You… YOU DON’T HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT IT?”

She raised a brow, “No. why would I? Everything looked like it was in order… well, most of it, anyways. Was there anything that you were  _ expecting  _ me to ask about?”

“NO! OF COURSE NOT!” He had said that much too quickly, which he seemed to notice as well as he began nervously fiddling with his gloves. “I’m Just… Very Used To Being Questioned About My Age By Humans In Particular.”

Li’s face scrunched up in confusion, “why in the world would I have any reason to question how old you are? You had no reason to lie about it. The only difference that being a minor decides on that paper is whether or not you can legally clean up blood. If anything, I would think you’d tell me you’re younger than you really are just to get out of that.” Not to mention the fact that he was at least half a foot taller than her, and she was not by any means a short woman.

“WELL, YES, BUT PEOPLE TEND TO ASSUME-“

“Why?” She interrupted, “because of the way you act? That’s a stupid thing to base assumptions on.” She shook her head and crossed her arms, “If you say you’re twenty-four, then that’s the age that I’m going to believe you are, no ID necessary.”

“Oh.” He seemed surprised by that, but quickly shook it off, giving her a grin, “WELL IN THAT CASE, YOU ARE VERY LUCKY TO HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS ON YOUR SIDE!”

Li couldn’t help but snicker as the skeleton monster struck a vaillant pose, “I’m sure I am. I’m looking forward to it, Captain.”


	3. Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching costumes? Sure, why not.

“I’m not wearing a wig.” She crossed her arms and shook her head.

“WHAT? WHY NOT? IT WOULD BE SO MUCH MORE ACCURATE IF YOU DID!” 

“Because it wouldn’t even be a normal wig. I already have to wear this heavy skirt  _ and  _ a corset. I really don’t want to wear nine pounds of makeup and an itchy powdered wig.” Even though Captain was giving her his best set of puppy dog eyes, Li wasn’t planning on budging on this. 

He sighed. “ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. I UNDERSTAND. I WOULD NOT WANT YOU TO BE UNCOMFORTABLE!” 

The two of them walked down the street, a particular destination in mind. Li knew just the person to talk to about the costumes she had in mind. If she was really about to go to a Halloween ball, she was going to go all out.

She had called ahead of time, so Stripes was already expecting her to show up with a project. Li had warned her in advance that it wasn’t going to be a small one either. It was a good thing that Captain had talked to her well ahead of the ball about costumes. 

And what a surprise that had been. He had just walked directly up to her and requested that they wear matching costumes to it. She honestly hadn’t really been planning on going. Crowds and parties just weren’t really her scene. But, she had to admit that she thought it would be fun, and, well, Captain’s request had given her a pretty good reason to go. 

She wandered into the shop with a small smile, “Hey Stripes! You in today?”

A familiar spider monster grinned up at her from behind a sewing machine. It seemed like she was already working on something.

“Ah! Hello, dearie!” Striped hadn’t bothered pulling her attention away from what she was doing, though she did spare an arm to give a small wave, “So what are we working on today? Something for the Halloween ball, right?”

Li and Captain both quickly nodded, though it was captain that spoke up first, “YOU ARE CORRECT MISS! AND I WAS TOLD THAT YOU ARE ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE TO ASK FOR HELP WITH FOR SUCH A THING!” Captain proceeded to drop a pile of papers onto Stripes’ desk. “THOUGH I DID NOT WANT TO COME EMPTY HANDED!”

Li knew that those papers were covered in Captain’s ‘plans’ for the costumes. They were covered in sketches and plans that seemed much too detailed for something as silly as a pair of outfits for a costume ball. But, she found herself admiring her friends handywork. His planning skills were nothing to scoff at. She, of course had added her own input every now and again, but it was nothing compared to what Captain had done. 

Stripes finished off the stitch that she had been working on before scooping the papers up and scanning over them. She blinked her sets of eyes a few times as she did so, letting out a small hum in thought.

“Someone is very thorough, aren’t they?” She gave Captain an amused look. 

There was a soft orange that dusted Captain’s cheekbones, “I DIDN’T DO ALL OF IT! LI HELPED, OF COURSE!”

Said human snickered and shrugged, “Nah, this one was mostly on you.” She gave another glance to the plans, “It’s pretty impressive, really.”

“WHAT? NO! YOU DID PLENTY! I KNOW THAT I AM VERY GREAT, BUT SO ARE YOU!” Captain seemed flustered at Li’s comment, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge that.

Stripes watched the two of them banter, and amused grin finding its way onto her face. After a second, she set the papers back on her desk and let out a small hum to get get the attention of the others.

“Yes, I believe that I can do that for you two.” She nodded as she spoke, a thoughtful look in here eye as she undoubtedly was already planning in her head. 

Li grinned in thanks. Of course she had known that Stripes  _ could  _ make the outfits. It was more the matter of if Stripes had enough time, or even if she really wanted to. Li was without a doubt going to pay her friend, but she also knew how sucky it was to do a job you didn’t like, so she wouldn’t have had Stripes do it if that would have been the case.

But, it seemed she was in the clear. Or at least that was what she had assumed until Stripes continued. 

“I do have a question though.” Stripes tapped the plans a few times, “As in depth as these are, you seemed to have neglected writing down any sort of color scheme. Do you have a color in mind, or am I to assume you did that on purpose?” She gave them a knowing smirk.

“ORANGE!”

“Purple.”

Li and Captain looked over at each other as they shouted different colors at the same time. Oh. She couldn’t say that orange was her favorite color, per say, but she knew that Stripes would do a good job with whatever color she had to work with. So, Li amended her answer.

“PURPLE!”

“Orange.”

Li narrowed her eyes at the skeleton monster. “Orange. We’re doing orange.”

Captain shook his head resolutely, “OH NO! WE ARE DOING PURPLE. I INSIST.”

“So do I. I want to do orange.” Li crossed her arms and offered him a look of challenge. There was no way she was going to lose this one.

“NO YOU DON’T. YOU WANT TO DO PURPLE. YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!” Captain turned his attention to Stripes, “PURPLE IS A GOOD COLOR. PLEASE USE PURPLE.”

“Or,” Stripes glanced between the two of them once more, “and I normally wouldn’t suggest this with those colors, but I could do both. Purple and orange do go together with the Halloween theme, after all.”

They both stared at her for a second in contemplation. Stripes… was absolutely right. That sounded festive as hell, and Li was all about Halloween. Plus, Li was absolutely certain that it was a compromise that would get them out of Stripes’ hair about an hour sooner than if she hadn’t suggested it.

Li leveled Captain serious look, “I think a compromise might be best here.” She held out a hand.

He seemed to think it over for a few more seconds before enthusiastically taking her hand, “I AGREE! I AM SO GLAD WE WERE ABLE TO FIGURE THIS OUT BEFORE OUR FRIENDSHIP SPIRALED INTO A TERRIBLE RIVALRY!”

Li smiled and dropped his hand, “I don’t think that would have happened, Paps.”

“MAYBE YOU ARE RIGHT. I AM JUST TOO IRRESISTIBLE TO HATE! YOU UNDOUBTEDLY WOULD GO BACK TO BEING MY FRIEND AFTER REALIZING THAT I AM THE COOLEST AND GREATEST PERSON.” He nodded to himself before grinning down at her.

She scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes, “Of course I would have. What would I ever do without you now that you’ve forcefully inserted yourself into my life?”

“YOU’D BE VERY SAD AND BORED, PROBABLY.”

Li let out a laugh before turning back to Stripes, “Thank you so much for your help. You look like you’ve got quite a bit on your plate right now, so we’ll hit the road, yeah?”

Stripes gave Li a look that told the human she knew something that Li didn’t. “Of course, Dearie. I’ll see you around.” She looked up at Captain, “It was very nice to meet you. I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you as well.” She winked at the pair of them before getting back to the project she had been working on.

Captain gave the spider monster a happy wave before spinning on his heel and trotting out of the building. Li gave her friend a questioning look before following suit. Huh. Well, at least she had gotten the costuming out of the way.


	4. After the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen sometimes.

After saying her piece, Li was more than glad to slip out of the room without being noticed. She didn’t particularly want to stick around for… whatever that collar did. She may not have had any magic of her own, but she knew nothing good could come from losing it like that.

So, instead of sticking around to watch Axe get his punishment, she trudged over to the nearest place that she  _ knew _ would be completely empty. Mira was… otherwise engaged, after all, and they seemed to be the only other person to really use the broom closet. Li had found that often times, it seemed it was the only quiet place in the house. Plus, it was very roomy and always smelled of lavender and citrus. 

When she pulled open the door, she was surprised to see someone had already taken up residence on the floor. When he looked up at her, she blinked a few times in surprise. 

“Captain? What in the world are you doing in here?” She stepped in and shut the door behind her.

“OH! HELLO LI! IT’S LOVELY TO FINALLY SEE YOU!” He smiled up at her half-heartedly. 

She frowned and sat next to him as best as her poofy skirts would allow. “Yeah, I guess it is. But that didn’t really answer my question. You…” she sighed, “How did you even find the broom closet,anyway?”

“AH! WELL…” Captain lowered his voice, “If I’m Being Completely Honest, It Was An Accident. I Just Needed To Find Somewhere Quiet Where I Could…”

When he trailed off, Li rested a hand on his shoulder, “I get it. Do you want me to leave you alone, then?”

He quickly shook his head and grabbed ahold of her arm, “NO!” He shook his head once more, looking away from her bashfully, “I Mean- You Can Stay.”

Li nodded slowly and made herself comfortable, “Alright. I won’t leave, then.” She gave him a worried look, “Are you alright?” She hated that question, and she hated using that question, but… he seemed very off.

Captain stared over at her for a second, “I’m…” He sighed, “I Do Not Like Those Things.”

She tilted her head, “What, you mean the collars?”

He nodded, “Right. They Are Very Unpleasant For Monsters. I… I Understand Why Axe Is Getting One, But That Doesn’t Mean That I Have To Like It.”

“Hey,” Li leaned on him slightly, “It’s okay. I get it. Well, kind of, at least. I’m not too fond of watching things like that, so I’m here for the same reason.”

He nodded and the room went silent. Li’s eyes wandered across the shelf of neatly organized cleaning supplies as she felt the tension leave her shoulders. What an eventful night. And to think, she could have been at the shop in her pajamas, curled up with a book and a warm drink. 

“Li?” Captain gently rested his hand on hers. She glanced down at his hand that easily covered her own before looking back up at him with flushed cheeks. 

“I’m Sorry.” He looked away.

“For what?” He hadn’t done anything.

“A Lot. I… Wish I Could Say That I Am Surprised By What Happened. But… I’m Not. Disappointed, Yes. But Not Surprised. Some Of Them Have A Very Difficult Time On The Surface, Axe Included. I Know He Could Do Better If He Tried, But… I Don’t Think He Wants To Try.”

Li hummed in thought, “Well, he did something very,  _ very _ bad, but… It could have been worse. Mira is going to be fine, and they told me that it may have even been some kind of strange accident.” She gave him a reassuring smile, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You don’t need to apologize.” 

“But What If It Wasn’t Mira? What If Anyone Else Had Been Out There? What If… What If  _ You  _ Had Been Out There?” His fingers wrapped around her hand as he gripped it tighter. 

She pulled her hand away and turned so that she could face him without being twisted wound uncomfortably, “Paps, “ She began, gently taking his hand again, “thinking about the ‘what-ifs’ doesn’t do anybody any good. I’m still here right now, and that’s what’s important. I can’t… I can’t promise that I’ll always be fine. Hell, I can’t promise that any of us will be here tomorrow. That’s kind of just the way things go in our line of business.” She shook her head before tugging him into a hug, “But for now, everyone is here, and everyone is okay. And, well, that’s really all we can ask for, isn’t it?”

Captain didn’t hesitate in returning the hug, gladly pulling Li into his arms. She felt him rest his jaw on her head. 

“YES, I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT.” She was glad to hear that he was speaking at his normal volume once more. “THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO ME.”

Li chuckled into his chest before glancing up at him, “If you’re stuck with me and my problems, then I have no problem returning the favor.”

“ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I AM STUCK WITH YOU?”

“Oh, one hundred percent. You brought it upon yourself, really. Stuck like glue, me n’ you.” She grinned.

“REALLY? WELL, THERE ARE FEW PEOPLE I’D RATHER BE STUCK WITH THAN YOU.” He gave her a gentle pat on the head.

Li was more than glad that her face was hidden by the fabric of his coat, because she was absolutely certain that she was very red. “Aw, hush up, ya big sap.”

“OKAY!” He let out a cheesy ‘mwah!’ As he pressed a pseudo kiss to the top of her head.

Li sputtered in surprise, “Wha- I-  _ Papyrus!”  _

He let out a laugh at her surprised star, and she couldn’t help but laugh along with him. What a goober. She was glad to be stuck with him, too. 


End file.
